


【棋佳】每天都看到我的pick上热搜（2）

by HelaMattinata



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 赫拉的文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaMattinata/pseuds/HelaMattinata
Summary: 马佳再次登上热搜。
Relationships: 龚子棋x马佳
Kudos: 13





	【棋佳】每天都看到我的pick上热搜（2）

101AU  
一句话昱剑、哲凡。

抽签结果在饭圈小爆了一把，毕竟西装担当要戴上大金链子高歌xx有嘻哈，谁家都会多看两眼。

蔡程昱提前和马佳打了个招呼：佳哥，这是我一哥们儿挺喜欢你的还给你投票了想认识认识，我就把你微信推给他了。

马佳也没放心上，直到第八期播出了那人才加上他微信。

Hi，我叫龚子棋，投票那事儿对不起哈。

马佳想了下，给我投票还说对不起，这位兄dei您这是向我邀功来了？

那边没得到回音儿直接语音过来了：马佳你这期表演太亮眼了真的我从没听过有人能把这首歌表现的这么好，很少有人能抓住Snoop Dogg的style你太帅了真的。

你搁这儿寒碜我呢是吧，没看wb上都乐成什么样了。马佳抬手就要把人拉黑，又想了下这人是弟弟推过来的这么拉黑了以后不好看，回了句“不客气”。

龚子棋也觉出来对方的冷淡了，自己巴巴的挺没劲，就没再说话。

第八期的跨界瞎猫碰死耗子居然爆了，到处都是他们几个的公演舞台和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈的评论转发。

阿云嘎死马当活马医，拉着翟李朔天方书剑梁朋杰几个音乐剧演员搞了个音乐剧版我的太阳，效果竟然很不错。

走西口组由于郑云龙机智的抢来黄子弘凡和仝卓，观众听完表示情绪稳定。

周深的摇滚组就稳多了，鞠红川蔡程昱王凯余笛一溜歌剧底子，美声版一块红布听过没？

王晰的There！Right there！就真的很艰难，因为题材限制，节目组要求他们极限汉译，译出风采译出风格译出新风貌，最后变成了歌颂当代律师敬业奉献的咏叹调。

高天鹤的优势在于他知道有一个人会花鼓戏，问题是101留下的72个人里只有一个人会花鼓戏。高室长仰天长叹我可能不是人，但x果你是真的狗。

马佳想私信他的几个单推问问究竟是怎么搞得把他给投上来唱rap了，最后被节目组大喇叭循环播放的“禁止私联违者砍头”给制止了。

行吧，学还不行吗。等选人的时候平时和他亲亲热热的弟弟们都看天看地就是不看他，小兔崽子们这时候就不认识哥哥了。

只有石凯。

马佳眼含热泪拥抱奔向他的石凯弟弟的场面最终盘点时被票选为最感人画面Top 1，超过蔡程昱以12万票得第一时的感言镜头。

“我要感谢我的一位姓龚的朋友，谢谢你啊。”蔡推每次回味自推登顶画面时，莫名觉得蔡程昱是咬牙切齿说的这句话。

La da da da dahhhh的旋律伴随着马佳、石凯和其他101选手的沙雕剪辑席卷整个网络，马佳的美声土匪之名响彻101，小糊综彻底出圈。

马佳再次登上热搜。

佳骑姐姐一鼓作气第八期投票打算把马佳维持在上位圈，72进36，马佳起码排名第30才稳，奈何出圈两天，佳骑姐姐人数依然没有破二百。

投票结果出来，马佳以七万票守住上位圈，跻身前八。

黄子弘凡凑他哥身边：佳哥你好厉啊，七万诶。

马佳看到投票结果十分不解，偷偷窥屏站姐也没看出什么，自家铁粉什么样他还是清楚的，七万票他得唱十首rap能有这么多票吧。

龚子棋对此很不满意，理智冷静的投了六万票结果马佳还掉了两名，他台州霸王的排面没有了，彻底没有了。

李向哲看他在一边纠结，也不好不劝：别做的太过火差不多得了，第八挺好的，你要是真投了个前三出来，以后你们俩引人注目不好办事。

啊？龚子棋没明白发小的话，办什么事？

李少爷切了一声，你私联都私联了还端着。

我怎么就私联了你——

不说了你凡哥要视频。

蔡程昱啪啪打字：又是你吧，佳哥还奇怪呢我也不敢告诉他这次又是你，怎么着，想泡我哥？

龚子棋说我是个直男。

蔡程昱说你别打我佳哥主意我佳哥笔直笔直的人间p-l-a一拳干倒五个黄子弘凡。

龚子棋说不行，他不能直。

我刚旁敲侧击了下佳哥，我佳哥说你臊他，不是个东西。蔡程昱问他：你到底咋和他说的？

龚子棋觉得六月的雪下的不够大。

我表扬他唱的好其他一句没多说，台州少爷不能更委屈，那咋办啊，还没见面他对我印象就这样。

你还想见面？我们都是偶像不能谈恋爱的，起码比赛时候不行，万一被曝出来佳哥就完了。蔡程昱经验十分老道，你先和他聊着，装成好哥们儿那种别让人看出来，学学我和方方。

方方泡到你了？龚子棋翻白眼，之前你咋说的，“现在是学习的时候不能分心方方你也先专心学习吧”说这个的又不是你了。不过你出的主意不错，我还是先和他线上聊着。

龚子棋稳重的跑现场给马佳举灯牌扛大炮，震惊一众101站姐，羊骑念念有词：果然直男吸引直男。

鱼鳍解解盯着台州霸王看，连自家余笛都错过了三分钟，忽然一拍脑袋：我就说我见过，这不是笛哥小学弟吗。

狗过现场的龚子棋非常自豪，想着一会儿给马佳修完图把自己的前线图发给他，拍着拍着马佳和星元坐一起了。

“啊啊啊世纪佳元发糖了！”

马佳上去唱歌和高天鹤撞肩膀。

“awsl佳鹤万事兴！”

马佳上去鼓励刚唱完回来的蔡尧。

“冷西皮也有春天美味佳肴我可以！”

王晰和马佳说小话。

“马晰之王kdlxx”

龚子棋听着后面粉丝的呼喊想着当粉丝都得吃cp，自己不喊好像有点另类。于是抓住机会大吼一声让自己的声音传入在场每个人的耳朵：

佳—昱—户—晓—是—真—的————！

依旧是遥遥无期的tbc.


End file.
